Un Reino y una Niña
Un Reino y una Niña (A Kingdom a Child en Inglés y Un Regno e una Bambina en Italia) es una canción original de Bloom. Es interpretada por las Winx en el Bar Músico Frutal en el episodio La Prueba de Bloom. Letra |-|Español Latino= Tuve un sueño tan real Sabrás del tiempo y lugar Y un reino que me era muy familiar Si pudiera volver atrás Lo dejaría todo igual Pero es hora de saber y en el pasado ver Qué pasó con el lugar Que antes fue mi hogar En lo que ahora veo Me doy cuenta Tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas Hay un final feliz Porque ya estas aquí Nunca dejare de buscarte Cada día me acerca mas a ti A veces todo es confuso Y nada logro entender Llévame a donde pertenezco Porque quiero saber Qué pasó con el lugar Que antes fue mi hogar En lo que ahora veo Me doy cuenta Tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas Hay un final feliz Porque ya estas aquí Nunca dejare de buscarte Cada día me acerca mas a ti Cuéntame la historia de mi vida Sobre un reino y una niña Cuéntame la historia de mi vida Sobre un reino y una niña |-|Español de España= A veces sueño un mundo que Parece que conozco bien, Una dulce nostalgia en el corazón Contigo un día estaré Juntos solos tu y yo Escucho ya tu voz y sé Que no me perderé (oooo-oh) Ya cuéntame la historia De un reino y una niña Y de una princesa que no sabe, Donde esta el mundo que ha dejado y que será De mi vida ahora Nada va a ser lo mismo En las páginas de mi destino Escribiré el final feliz que quiero yo Un salto en el pasado y voy A un viaje hacia mi futuro Quien verdaderamente soy Un día comprenderé Ya cuéntame la historia De un reino y una niña Y de una princesa que no sabe Donde esta el mundo que ha dejado y que será De mi vida ahora Nada va a ser lo mismo En las páginas de mi destino Escribiré el final feliz que quiero yo Dime ese mundo donde está Sigue esa voz dentro de ti Dime ese mundo donde está Sigue esa voz dentro de ti |-|Inglés= I had the strangest dream last night About another space and time A kingdom and a child It's so familiar Even if I could turn back time I wouldn't change a thing in my life But it's time for me to know And jump into the past What happened to the world That once was my sweet home Nothing will ever be the same I'll find the answers to the questions in my head Is there a happy ending? I hear you calling my name I would search the whole world to find you Every day I'm getting closer to the truth Sometimes I feel so confused And life is such a mystery Take me back where I belong I really wanna know What happened to the world That once was my sweet home Nothing will ever be the same I'll find the answers to the questions in my head Is there a happy ending? I hear you calling my name I would search the whole world to find you Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth Tell me the story of my life About a kingdom and a child Tell me the story of my life About a kingdom and a child |-|Italiano= A volte sogno un mondo che Mi sembra di conoscere Una dolce nostalgia sfiora il mio cuore Un giorno arriverò da te Saremo ancora insieme no Sento la tua voce e so Che non mi perderò Raccontami la fiaba Di un regno e una bambina Di una principessa che non sa Dov'e quel mondo che ha lasciato E poi che sarà Della mia vita adesso Niente sarà lo stesso Nelle pagine del mio destino Scriverò quel lieto fine che vorrei Un tuffo nel passato e poi Un viaggio verso il mio futuro Chi sono veramente io Un giorno capirò Raccontami la storia Di un regno e una bambina Di una principessa che non sa Dov'e quel mondo che ha lasciato E poi che sarà Della mia vita adesso Niente sarà lo stesso Nelle pagine del mio destino Scriverò quel lieto fine che vorrei Dimmi, quel mondo ora dov'è? Segui la voce dentro te Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px center|thumb|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto